HandleBars
by Lord-Kaiju
Summary: After the events of the Kira case, all who were involved at yellowbox turn up dead, while in soul society a new vice-captain of 4th squad will uncover sousuke aizen's plot....while forces on aizen's own side slowly work against him. IchiRuki


**Handlebars**

_1: Vengeance From The Grave_

I can ride my bike with no handlebars  
No handlebars  
No handlebars

I can ride my bike with no handlebars  
No handlebars  
No handlebars

Its Been 10 years since the murderer Light Yagami began his mass genocide of the worlds criminals and was thus known as "Kira"

Its Been 7 years since the Super Detective, L was Killed by Kira...

Its been 1 year since "Kira" Yagami Light was killed by the Shinigami Ryuuk...

However death...is a whole other story...for it was not kind on Yagami...not at all...

--

High Security Prison...Undisclosed Location

--

"Help, Monster! Guards!! Help Me!!" Theres a monster!! Let me out of here!!" yelled an obviously distressed middle aged man, while banging on the door of his small cell constantly looked back out his cell's heavily enforced window. It wasn't long before a couple of Guards and a Nice young man in a white coat holding a syringe, had to forcefully subdue the deranged man, and wrap him up in a Straight Jacket.

"Now, Now Mr. Teru, we cant be making this racket at this time of night, After all of the other inmates are trying to go to bed, and they can't sleep with you banging around all night, cant they?" Replied the orderly, his hand still clinched on the half empty syringe, trying to look as friendly as possible before saying"And whats this stuff about monsters, hasn't your mother ever told you, 'Theres no Such thing as Monsters?"said the Orderly as the guards chuckled outside the cell.

"Look Out There! DO you see it!! Its sitting outside the Fence!! Its looking at me with those red eyes, through that terrifying mask!! said Mikami as he tried to gesture with his straight Jacket bound hands.

The Orderly walked to the cell window and looked out of it, all he saw, was a large prison yard surrounded by a large ten foot tall fence, covered with Barbed Wire and electrified chain links.

"Hmph, Mr. Teru it seems theres nothing out there, now will you kindly let your wild Imagination rest for the night, everyone else needs sleep to." said the Orderly while treating Mikami like a restless child. Mikami looked out the window, his sweat stained body drenched his clothes an straight jacket, and what the Orderly saw was nothing to what Mikami saw...

Behind the fence sat a large masked and winged monster, red eyes glared at Mikami's cell window with murderous intent, dark brown mane like hair erupted from the back of he mask and went down to the beasts back, It bore an almost was almost reptile like body equipped with a long blade tipped tail, were its heart should be however, it was replaced a large almost sinister hole that shown the inside to be a black hollow space.

"Look harder!! Its there!! Its There!!" said Mikami exhibiting enough fright to scare a an elephant from its child. The Orderly, after sedating Mikami and shutting the window tightly, before leaving the room with the guards.

"Shit, I wonder whats up with that loon,"said one of the guards that escorted the Orderly to Mikami's cell.

"He's Mikami Teru, he was arrested for his Involvement with Kira." said the second guard covering the rear of the other.

"Really, what was his Involvement? Replied the First

"All we were told was he was involved with Kira, but it must be bad considering he's faced with a Life Sentence, So...its your first day on the job huh?." Asked the Second guard

"Huh, Oh Yeah! I was just transferred from Folsom Prison over in California two days ago," said the first guard

"Well, let me tell you something kid, Mikami is NOTHNG to some of the other cases we have locked up here." said the Second, before both guards busted into laughter and left the cell block Mikami was imprisoned on.

Mikami crouched in the corner nearest the cell door for hours looking out the window,his frightened gaze, never left the window for more than a minute, than in an instant of growing bold, he quickly stood up and ran towards the window, he quickly opened it. He looked around in panic, the monster was nowhere to be found...he sighed in relief

"Maybe I was hallucinating..." said Mikami to himself, when he turned around a sharp pain erupted in his face as he was flung like a rag doll across his cell, his eyes looked up in fear, for standing right in front of him stood the Masked Beast, its red masked eyes glared at Mikami. The beast than grabbed Mikami and and with extreme brute force flung Mikami at the door causing a sinister crack to erupt from Mikami's skull.

Mikami than awoke to find a large broken chain coming a from a padlock in his chest, that looked like it used to connect to a body laying face down in a pool of blood, but it looked familiar...it was HIS body. He looked around to see the masked monster standing over him with a sinister demonic grin in its face, it opened wide revealing another pair of human like teeth...Mikami's screams fell on deaf ears as the beast consumed his soul...

--

Japan, Kanto Region

--

It was an overall bustling day in downtown Tokyo as life continued on its original path before the "Kira Case". Many people now continued there lives as if Kira never existed, although most were uncertain that if either "Kira is dead" "Kira was caught" or "Kira's just taking a break" what was certain that crimes were slowly on the comeback across the world.

"SHIT!! My Bastard old man hasn't come yet!!" yelled an obviously furious young man while throwing bag to ground in fury.

"ARGH! studying for exams every day...how annoying! Doesn't anyone want to get a drink with me?" stated a young woman, while she was met with "I'll go" and "Me too" from her friends.

Two Important looking men ignored this as continued walking down the street, when a gang of bikers zoomed down the street, breaking speed limits. They completely ignored this when one of them said:

"Some people will always believe that Kira, is just taking a break, but the whole world has gone back to the way it was before Kira Appeared." said one of the men to his companion

The other one said nothing as the first one said "Get your self motivated again, Matsuda."

Matsuda then spoke: "Tell me about it, though I hate to say this, I still wonder if we really did the right thing."

"Theres No question about it, we did didn't we?" said the other "Otherwise we dont what we were fighting for." said Hideki

"...True enough but," started Matsuda when Hideki's phone rang.

"Its Aizawa" said Hideki as he answered.

"A big drug deal at yellow box on January 31st?" said Hideki

"Yellow box..." though Matsuda

"Where on earth did you get this Information from?"

"**L"** answered Aizawa

"Oh L," said Aizawa followed by a "Hm...I see" before he hanged up the phone.

--

January 31st Yellow box warehouse

--

The Japan Investigation force surrounded the old warehouse as they equipped themselves with body armor and other weapons. Three parked vans surrounded the warehouse as the police waited to make their move. It hours since the Deal started, but no talking or movement could be seen. Matsuda stood by in a van checking all possible exits. It had a feel of Deja-Vu felt the Investigation force, since 1 year ago on this day, "Kira" Yagami Light, met his fate by the Shinigami Ryuuk. Mogi would lead the force in the building as the others covered him while Aizawa shotgunned the operation.

Mogi awaited for Aizawa's signal, they would break into the deal at 7:00 pm on the dot. It was currently 6:57, tensions ran high as three minutes later, they busted in the warehouse, minutes passed as one of them left the building signaling the rest of the squad including Hideki's squad in. They were shocked, all of the drug dealers lay dead, covered in brutal mutilatious scratches. They look around, whatever killed these men was still here, it had to be they had the entire building under heavy surveillance and nothing came in or out since the initial deal. Hideki's Squad soon came in, in the same room were 1 year ago, Yagami Light met his fate. That put on a looming atmosphere of fear in the room, and what was worse everyone who entered the room, felt like they were being watched.

Soon all the squads were in the room, while some vomited at the scene of heinous crime. Than an aging man carrying a laptop entered the room, he sat the laptop down and lifted the screen, it flashed into existence: the screen was all white except for a single letter in the center: **L **

"Aizawa, might I ask what happened here?" asked a machine voice from the computer

"I don't know, but whatever happened hear they didn't see it coming, we heard no screams or gun fire."

Than a sudden loud crack and Aizawa was flung clear across the room, large brutal scratches covered his back as he landed into another one of the Police. The Police began to fire everywhere at an invisible foe,it began systematically killing the police in large brutal massacre.

Although they saw nothing, L seen something out of a Nightmare, a large masked beast with a large whole in its chest. He quickly backed away from the computer as the beast began killing everyone in the room leaving no one alive, some star bullets hit it, but they merely fazed right through like it was a ghost. Outside Matsuda than exited the van carrying a large sub machine gun, he saw the beast as well as L. He than burst into warehouse and faced the creature, he began to fire rounds at the beast while tears ran down his face. All of the bullets fazed through the beast as its long blade tipped tail whiplashed at Matsuda, destroying the gun, and severing his fingers he clutched his hand in pain. The Beast stood over him as L watched in Horror.

The Monster began to laugh as Matsuda's tear filled gaze looked at it.

"_**How Pitiful, and funny, Matsuda in the same situation was a certain person was one year ago, this day, THIS Place!" **_yelled a disembodied voice coming from the beast.

Matsuda looked up, his hand bleeding profusely...

"_**Yes YOU REMEMBER?! Because of you, Near and everyone else that lies in the pools of blood surrounding you, one man died!"**_

Matsuda thought the voice sounded familiar, than is eyes lit up and said "Yagami...Ligh..." before the beast opened wide and swallowed him whole. It than looked at the laptop, L's initial still blazed on the screen,

"_**IM coming for you, next NEAR..."**_ as the beast launched a concentrated blast of energy at the laptops igniting the warehouse and the beast vanished in a cloud of black smoke.


End file.
